Downtrodden
by SiriuslyOrion
Summary: Gary's life has fallen apart, he has no friends, no family, no home and no money. With a violent gang wanting to rake him across the coals and nowhere to go, he decides that there's nothing better to do than drink his woes away. After getting too drunk and breaking down, he's consoled by a kind Ventrexian who offers to take Gary back to his home. Yaoi, Garycato
1. Cat's Corner

**Chapter 1: Cat's Corner**

* * *

 **Thanks for clicking on this, I just really wanted to write something smutty for Garycato, and this is the product of that. I'm not sure how long this'll be, maybe a few more chapters if there's good reception for this, I do have more ideas if it's popular. Anyway, enjoy the read :)**

* * *

Gary strode down the sidewalk, the cold drizzle splashing against his face and bare arms. His stomach ached and his fingers stung with the cold. This whole day just sucked, first he got evicted from his apartment, then he lost his only suitcase of belongings after leaving it unattended for only a minute so he could buy a hotdog, only to lose half the hotdog after being confronted by a vicious stray dog. The irony wasn't lost on him.

He thought things couldn't get any worse, so he went to an acquaintance's place in the city to see if he could crash on his couch for a night or two, only to find him in the middle of a deal with a pair of Brass Snakes, a group of not so nice people Gary may have slighted in the past. He had meant well when he called one of their executives "Dashingly handsome in a monkey-like way" while being interviewed about a $400 debt, but it wasn't taken as such. He had learned very quickly that African Americans of any vocation didn't appreciate being called handsome by another man. He'd need to keep that in mind if they ever met again.

The pair his friend were with had invited him in to partake in their little deal. Gary had refused, knowing that the looks on their faces meant anything but a warm social gathering. He ran. They ran after him. They'd caught up to him, grabbed him by the hood of his jacket so he slid out of it, managing to lose them by running through busy traffic and going through a few elusive alleyways.

That left him in the state he was in now, cold and wet, with nowhere to go and only the clothes on his back to his name.

"Goddammit." He grunted, shoving his hands into his armpits, the force of the rain hitting his face intensifying. He took shelter in a nearby alley, one a bit too narrow considering the garbage bags he was sharing the space with.

A blinking neon sign shining from the other end of the alleyway caught his eye. He went towards it, seeing a pink martini glass with the words "Cat's Corner" glowing a bright green beside it. He took a deep breath, knowing that he only had about $30 to his name and spending it on drink was not the best idea. Gary wasn't paying attention to the little voice telling him that though and instead listened to the one saying he deserved a pick-me-up after the absolute train-wreck his life had become in the last twelve hours alone.

"Train-wreck would be an improvement." He mumbled to himself, knocking on the door. A slot opened up, and a pair of green eyes glared back at him. He was about to take out his passport to show he was over twenty-one when the door opened for him, a black-furred Ventrexian with the buff chest of an Olympic god standing there, nodding him in.

He gave the man a smile, grateful to be out of the rain. It seemed to be a rather nice place, quaint, with a purple ambience, jazz music in the background and more than a few Ventrexians around. He guessed this was one of their popular hangouts. Still, there were other humans and different races around so he wasn't getting any odd looks just for being there.

He took a seat at the bar, the busty calico woman asking his order.

"Long Island Iced Tea." He answered, not wanting to waste any time in forgetting his woes. Going on top of an empty stomach, the drink didn't take too long to get to him as he was feeling tipsy by the time the glass was half empty. By the time he had nursed his second glass he was swaying in his seat, lamenting that he only had enough cash on him for one more.

One more drink and that was it. He couldn't pay rent. He couldn't buy clothes, or food, or anything else he'd need, not even a blanket to wrap himself in. He didn't have any friends to crash with, his only vague option was in cahoots with people who wanted to break his legs, he had no family on this side of the country, and even if he did they were all on his mother's side so he wouldn't even know them if he saw them.

Gary Goodspeed, son of acclaimed astronaut John Goodspeed, high-school dropout, friend of nobody, hobo.

He sniffed, unable to keep the horrible thoughts at bay anymore. It had finally happened, he was homeless with no prospects, no direction, no allies or anything to his name. This day always seemed to be so far in the future to him, something that would never actually happen to _him_. It happened to other people, but not _him_!

The full reality of the situation bore deep into his chest, making him tremble out of more than just the ice cold cling of his t-shirt to his skin. The second he let that first tear fall, each one after it fell easier and easier, until eventually his whole body was being wracked with sobs, and he didn't care who saw him do it. He was too low to be concerned with the thoughts of others right now, he had a right to be so upset at the ten-foot hole he dug for himself. He deserved it really, he could never hold down a job, he always pissed off the wrong people and he always made the stupidest decision available to him. He'd once heard one of his teachers say he was so thick-headed that he could be told to go left to the place he'd always be happy or go right to the place he'd never be sad and still find a way to walk straight ahead into a ditch.

Well, here was his ditch, and now he'd have to live in it.

"Hey man, you okay?" A deep, sonorous voice asked from behind Gary. He looked over his shoulder. Standing there was another Ventrexian, this one with mostly black-ish fur, except for around his mouth and a stripe going down his face, which was white.

"'M, 'm fine." Gary stuttered, not even believing himself.

"You don't look it at all. No offence." The cat-man said, pulling up the seat next to Gary. "What's eating you?"

Gary couldn't look him in the eye. Instead he just looked at his hands, then to his nearly empty glass, then to what was left of his money, then to the space in front of him, and then finally at the one who asked him the question. He could feel the spiel of everything that was going on in his shambles of a life trying to force its way out of him, to vent at this stranger, to tell him every last miserable, self-inflicted detail of how he royally fucked himself ten times over.

But he didn't do that. He didn't tell his life story and he didn't scare away the only person in the world who wanted to talk to him. Well, talk to him and _not_ break something inside him.

"Just, just…" Gary tried to think of something fast, which was hard considering how much alcohol he drank in the last five minutes. "just a few things, is all." He slurred. His back began to hurt, being hunched over and all, so he tried to lean back. Forgetting he was on a stool he felt a shock of dread as the stool's legs left the ground and suddenly, he was falling. But then he wasn't, a large, warm hand on his back kept him in place. He looked at the one it was attached to, that kind Ventrexian. Gary was surprised he was still there, being able to tolerate his fuck-up of an existence, his trash-eating, worthless, inexcusable waste of a life.

All those horrible feelings just bubbled themselves anew, another wave of sobs threatening to build up in his chest and spill onto this nice person. He pushed them down, absolutely refusing to let any of his hollow life leak onto anyone else, let alone the closest thing to a friend he had in the world right now. That mere thought only made the horrible, heart-crushing feelings intensify. The closest thing to a friend he had after 25 years of life was this bar-stranger he'd known for thirty seconds and who had only said fifteen words to him.

"A few things, huh?" The man seemed sceptical, not taking his hand from Gary's back. "Let me guess, love-life got you down?"

Gary would've laughed if the truth hadn't been so depressing. He hadn't been able to hold a steady relationship his whole life. Any woman he'd been with would get sick of him after a month or two, then after he realised he was gay he thought that was the reason, and that he'd be able to find a steady boyfriend. It turned out that his sexuality wasn't the issue in the equation, it was Gary himself who managed to annoy anybody willing to give him the time of day away.

But it provided a good excuse.

"That's, that's about it." He sighed, swaying closer to this warm-handed stranger.

"I'm sure you'll be able to work things out between you and her, if she means this much to you." He said, that hand going farther down his back.

"H-him." Gary hiccupped, wanting this fictional breakup to be at least somewhat based on real-life.

"Him, I'm sure you'll work things out with him." The man comforted.

Gary shook his head defiantly. "Not, not a chance, they never come back."

" _And it's your own fucking fault!"_ He added to himself.

"That's a shame." The Ventrexian said, his hand, snaking closer to Gary's waist, not that he minded, the steadying hand kept him from falling off his chair. "I'm Avocato, by the way."

"Gary." Gary burped, giving up on balance and falling against Avocato's chest. He was so warm and soft that Gary could've fallen asleep there and then had he not willed against it. God only knows where he'd wake up, and whether or not he'd have all his organs.

"So Gary, you live close by?" Avocato asked, making no move to push Gary away.

Live close by? Gary didn't live anywhere at all. Just thinking about that made him sob again. Being this close to another person, feeling so warm and so safe made him less bothered whether or not he kept everything bottled inside.

"No." He answered simply, wanting to stay right there, against the kind Avocato with his strong arm around him forever.

"Well I do, wanna come see the place?" Avocato whispered right into Gary's ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

Oh, he was being hit on. Gary groaned internally, annoyed at himself for not noticing sooner. Still, not like he was in any position to be picky. If this person was willing to take him home for the night, fuck him and let him sleep in his bed, then who was he to refuse, seeing as he had no other bed to go back to. Even drunk Gary was smart enough to know it was a good deal no matter how you looked at it, sober Gary just would've noticed a bit sooner.

"I'd love to." He said back.

They stood, Gary relying mostly on Avocato for support. He made sure to remember every coin of his change, not quite drunk enough to forget the only money he had to his name.

Gary was only vaguely aware of his surroundings as they walked. He recognised the black-furred doorman, then as the door was opened he felt something draped over his shoulders. Avocato had put a jacket over him, a jacket that smelled like Avocato and cologne. It was so big on him that his hands were completely covered by the sleeves. Still, it kept him dry in the rain as they power-walked to Avocato's car.

The seat was comfortable, almost too comfortable as he had to will himself not to sleep. The AC warmed the car, the wipers cleared away the rain and the music defused the tension. Driving at night was always better than driving during the day. There were fewer people about, less honking and shouting, and he could just enjoy the nightlife.

When they stopped at a red light, Avocato lightly lay his hand on Gary's leg, just above the knee. He blushed, knowing he was a bit out of practise. He spread his legs and leaned lower in the seat, inviting the hand to trail higher. It did, higher and higher up Gary's thigh until it grazed his half-hard member underneath his jeans.

Gary mewled, forgetting about the terrible day he had for just an instant. Then the light turned green and Avocato's hand was gone.

Every time the car stopped for a light the hand would be back, and it was driving Gary crazy. He was too pent up for this, but he didn't dare tell Avocato to go further. He was the one doing Gary a favour here, the favour of a warm bed and a little genuine companionship, so he could do what he wanted when he wanted for all Gary cared.

Before much longer the car came to a complete stop. Wiping the condensation from the window, Gary could see that they were in a suburban neighbourhood, if the mowed lawns and picket fences were anything to go by. The garage door in front of them lifted open and they parked inside. It was colder outside the car, but Gary soon forgot about that when Avocato pressed him up against the door, pushing their lips together. He was startled at first, especially when he felt a knee against his crotch, but he quickly gelled into it, his hands going to Avocato's shoulder's as the Ventrexian's hands grasped his waist.

"My room!" Avocato whispered loudly, pushing the jacket from Gary's shoulders and onto the floor. He felt hands grasp his ass and pull him up. He wrapped his legs around Avocato's waist as their tongue's fought in each other's mouths. It was wet, it was sloppy and it was delicious. Gary's hands roamed the soft fur on Avocato's head, brushing the base of his ears. The Ventrexian moaned into his mouth. His soft lips pulled away. Gary missed it instantly.

He was dropped onto a bed, the springs crying out under him. He looked at Avocato as he pulled his top off, showing Gary his sculpted chest and chiselled abs. It made his jeans all the tighter. Suddenly Avocato was on top of him, hands riding up his sides, pulling his wet tee with them. Gary couldn't help but blush when his tee was taken off all the way, Avocato was so good looking in comparison to his scrawny and pasty self.

Avocato didn't seem to notice that yet, and went straight for Gary's neck, sucking and biting with those sharp teeth of his, Gary let out a moan when he felt the sensitive skin get scraped and sucked, wishing it would go on when Avocato pulled away. He didn't stop with his mouth though, and moved onto Gary's left nipple, sucking and biting at it too. Gary threw his head back and clutched the quilt in his fists. Those were always sensitive spots for him.

Avocato soon went down again, pulling at the hem of Gary's jeans, fumbling with the zipper. Gary felt it go over his hard-on, springing out through the fly in his underwear.

"You're really excited." Avocato teased, pinching the head of Gary's cock, breathing warm breath onto it.

He bit his lip. It really had been too long since he'd gotten some. Avocato didn't waste any more time and pulled Gary's pants and underwear down to his ankles, taking his shoes with them, leaving the young man completely bare. He blushed again, watching intently as the Ventrexian lowered his own pants. Gary gulped upon seeing the size of Avocato's own cock, itching to feel it inside him, to stretch him and wreck him and make him feel all sorts of things.

Avocato crawled on top of him again, their tongues battling again as Avocato grinded their lengths together. Gary could feel precum dripping out of him, dirtying his stomach as it mixed with Avocato's.

"You wanna lie on your stomach or back?" Avocato asked desperately, pulling away and reaching into the drawer in his bedside cabinet.

"Stomach." Gary answered, flipping himself over onto his hands and knees. His heart began to thump faster and faster in his chest. He mentally prepared himself for the penetration, hoping Avocato would be gentle when barrelling into him and not just tear him like others had done in the past.

A breeze made him shiver, and he suddenly realised how exposed he was, how much Avocato could see and do to him in his current state. Gary sighed into his folded arms, simultaneously looking forward to and dreading what was coming. It hurt, but it just felt _so. Goddamn. Good!_

He heard a slight _squelch_ from behind him, but before he could look and see he felt something cold and slimy poke at his twitching hole.

"You good, Gar?" Avocato asked, gently massaging between Gary's shoulder blades.

"Yeah!" He answered, pushing back onto the finger.

"Good, I'm just gonna prep you a 'lil, maybe milk you a bit." He chuckled, breathing right against his ear. He pushed his finger deeper into Gary's tightening entrance, making him moan again.

"Do, whatever!" Gary panted between breaths, just wanting Avocato to do more to him, to show him whatever 'milking' was. It sounded amazing.

He felt that finger go even deeper, just a hair's breadth away from making Gary see stars. The finger curved, nearly making Gary scream into his arms. He was barely able to contain himself, his hole tightening, his cock surging and his body quivering.

"You like that?" Avocato asked, using his free hand to knead and scratch one of Gary's rear cheeks.

"Yessss!" Gary hissed, trying to push back more, but Avocato was out of finger. "More!" He demanded, not caring if he sounded greedy.

"If you insist." Avocato purred, drawing out his finger and thrusting it back in before squeezing another finger into Gary alongside it.

Gary was nearly exploding with impatience, the two fingers were just edging their way into him at a snail's pace. He tried to push back onto them but Avocato just drew them back out of him, giving his bum a slap for good measure. It took more than a few times for Gary to learn his lesson, leaving him with pinkened prints on his right butt-cheek only. The asymmetry was driving him mad, he'd have to ask for it to be evened out later. Somehow he didn't think Avocato would mind.

He mewled out as his insides were scissored apart, his sweet spot being ravaged and tremors racketing through his body. He was so close to cumming, but knew he needed to restrain himself for the main event; that monster sticking up from between Avocato's legs.

"Put it in me!" He begged, wiggling his backside and shooting Avocato the best puppy eyes he could muster.

"Well I couldn't possibly resist that." Avocato smirked, pulling his fingers out. He heard another squelch and then something big and blunt was pushing against his twitching hole. Slowly but surely, Avocato's bulbous head pushed into him, stretching him way more than the fingers that came before it. Gary bit into the quilt, needing to stop himself from pushing all the way back and hurting himself for the next two weeks. Avocato knew the pace he needed to go, and Gary was willing to let him go about it.

Further and further in, Gary was becoming more and more breathless as the Ventrexian's shaft almost split him apart, accompanied by grunts and whispers of "Fuck" and "So tight" from Avocato. Then it grazed agonisingly slowly across his sweet-spot, almost making Gary sob out of pure pleasure. Of course it hurt, but it hurt so goddamn good!

With a final, intoxicating thrust, Avocato was all the way in, his hips slapping against Gary and the bottom unable to keep his moans and groans to himself.

"Move!" He demanded, needing to be fucked, needing to be used and wrecked and everything else he couldn't think of.

Avocato obliged, pulling out fast. Gary cried out but didn't have time to readjust to his emptiness before he was filled again, the sweet spot inside him being pounded to the point that he almost came. Again and again, these paused retreats and thrusts nearly made Gary cry out of desperation until finally, a well-aimed thrust hit him dead on. He groaned out a long drawn-out, euphoric moan, spilling his seed onto Avocato's sheets as he tightened around his thick member. It was a beautiful, heavenly moment that Gary wished could last forever, even though it was drawn out even longer when Avocato reached around and began to pump his weeping cock, milking Gary for everything he was worth.

Gary clenched as tight as he could as Avocato continued to drill into him, he cried out with every thrust, his cock hardening painfully after minutes of this beautiful pain.

"You fine with me finishing inside?" Avocato grunted through grit teeth, his nails digging into Gary's hips as he clapped loudly into his ass.

Gary couldn't answer more than a brief "Yes!" between prostate-bashing thrusts.

"Good, 'cos I can't stop now!" He growled, lowering himself over Gary as he exploded inside the other man. He thrust everything he could out of it, helped massively by Gary tightening because of his second orgasm.

They paused, breathing raggedly as Avocato leaned on Gary. After a moment he pulled out, his seed leaking down Gary's thighs.

"Man, you got a great ass." He said, separating the soft cheeks and watching as the hole winked out more of his cum. A few flecks of red made guilt pool in Avocato's chest. "You sure you're good?" He asked, sitting against the headboard and pulling Gary tentatively onto his lap. "I wasn't too rough or anything?"

"No," Gary breathed, cuddling limp-legged against the other man. "you're the best I ever had." He admitted. No-one had ever made him cum twice before, nor had anyone been so thorough with him.

"Always am." Avocato boasted, reaching over into his nightstand again, this time pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. "You're not asthmatic, are you?" He asked, the butt between his lips and the lighter's flame only inches away from igniting.

Gary shook his head, thinking he could go for a drag too, having been used to the odd smoke now and then before it became too expensive.

Avocato sighed in relief as a puff of smoke passed his lips. "You want some of this?" He asked, holding the cigarette butt just inches away from Gary's lips.

"Sure." He nodded, leaning forward and taking a too satisfying drag. _"Can't get used to this."_ He thought to himself. "Thanks." He coughed, a bit out of practise.

"No problem." Avocato took another drag and puffed another cloud. "I don't do it too often, just when I'm out after a few, and after some smackin' sex like that." He said, shooting Gary a more than friendly grin. He grinned back, nuzzling into the soft fur. "Besides, it ain't good for the kid."

That piqued Gary slightly out of his tired nuzzling. "You've a kid?"

"Yup, just turned thirteen. You know what they're like at that age." He chuckled.

Gary could guess. It had taken him more than a few years to grow out of his thirteen-year-old self and was still struggling to get passed his seventeen-year-old self, but all he could say was; "Yeah.".

A few minutes and a second cigarette later, Avocato hit the light, pulling back the covers and holding Gary close. Gary was glad he was a cuddler, to him there was no better way to spend a night after sex than in the arms of the one who just ploughed you near to death. Avocato was just as happy to have Gary there, warming the other side of that big bed.

* * *

 **If you enjoyed this chapter and would like to see more, please leave a review, favourite and follow, if I know there's a demand for this I'll be more inclined to write another chapter.**


	2. Streets

**Chapter 2: Streets**

* * *

 **Sorry for the half-year wait on this chapter, college keeps one very busy. I hope you all enjoy the chapter, I certainly enjoyed writing it :)**

* * *

 **To Nightmare Nocturnus: Thank you so much, I'm glad you think so, capturing personalities is one of my main goals when writing a fic :D**

 **To Hawkblast99: I've glad you loved the first chapter, and I know it's a bit late but I eventually did get this chapter out :3**

 **To DeiTsuki: B O I ! Thank you!**

* * *

Gary woke up slowly and with a stretch. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked around, worried that he was in a place he didn't recognise. Then he felt a dull ache in his lower regions and remembered the night before with a smile, then with a grimace. The reality he'd forgotten in his drunken stupor and sexual high came back to him with a tectonic force. He felt like crying again. He wanted to go back to the night before, with Avocato.

He suddenly noticed that Avocato wasn't in the room with him. He looked around, seeing a note on the bedside table next to an ashtray. He reached over and unfolded it.

" _Morning Gary, I've gone off to work, your clothes are in the dryer, help yourself to a shower and some breakfast. If you wanna meet up again just go to the Cat's Corner and ask for me. Hope you're not sore at all, if you are just rest for a while._

 _-Avocato_

 _P.S. If Cato, my son, happens to be there just tell him you're a work friend who's visiting"_

Gary looked at the clock on the wall. It was only 11:34 so he was pretty sure "Cato" would be in school, so there'd be no awkward meeting, thank god. Just to be safe, he strained his ears to listen for anything on the other side of the door. Hearing nothing, he streaked down the stairs and looked around for the laundry room, finding it in the basement. Avocato must've put it on way earlier 'cause the cycle had finished and his clothes had mostly cooled down. He brought them back upstairs and left them in Avocato's room as he showered.

The thought of food made his stomach ache and growl, so while he had the chance he had two bowls of cereal, three slices of toast, a tin of beans and a fried egg. He only felt a little bloated when cleaning up after himself. As he was about to leave, Gary noticed the leather jacket Avocato had draped on him the night before. It was hanging on a hook by the front door. He reached out for it and felt the fabric. It was just as soft on the outside as on the inside. He took it off the hook and smelled it, almost getting high off of the Ventrexian's scent.

He opened the front door and was greeted by a freezing gust of air. Goosebumps ran all the way up his bare arms. He gulped, wishing that he at least had his own jacket back. He looked at the one in his hand.

"No!" He berated himself, ashamed for even considering stealing something of Avocato's after he'd been so good to him. "Gary you're a jerk face! Jerk face!"

Still, it was autumn, and not likely to get warmer anytime soon, and it wasn't like he had the funds to go and buy himself one. Hating every second of it, he put the jacket on, needing to pull the sleeves up just so it didn't look absolutely ridiculous on him. Sighing, he pulled the door closed behind him with no idea where he was going to go.

He wandered for hours, no direction and no ideas. He knew of no homeless shelter anywhere nearby, and most of the city's underground was the territory of the Brass Snakes, and they'd certainly be on the lookout for him. His debt mightn't have been massive, but it was a matter of principle with them. Nothing went unpunished. Gary chuckled, the sentiment reminding him of his mother.

By the evening he decided to squat in an alleyway between a bakery and a laundromat. The smell wasn't terrible and there was cover overhead to keep the impending rain off. And if the baker threw anything stale out, he would have first grabs at it. Of all the places to be homeless, this wasn't the worst one in the world.

He didn't remember trying to fall asleep, but he did, and when he woke up his back and ass were aching. It was the dead of night and it had only gotten colder. As nice as Avocato's jacket was, it didn't insulate well. Still, it was preferable than having nothing at all.

A week of his life had passed like this, a terrible, cold and lonely week. It was quite possibly the worst week of his life, right up there with the week his dad died. One of the worst things was the hunger. He'd been lucky enough to have the baker's alley to feed himself for all of three days before a deranged old hobo came at him with a broken bottle, chasing him out. He hadn't risked going back. The park had been his next dwelling, it was a nice change to the constant dirt and grime of the city, and the benches weren't the worst beds in the world.

Gary had just been walking around the street late one night, his stomach empty and his clothes a stinking mess. He'd stopped outside a corner for a few minutes to bask in the warmth of a heat-lamp, hoping to get the most of it before a bouncer or someone came out and told him to clear off. That was when a car pulled up by him. He was about to keep walking when the window wound down, a middle-aged man wearing a formal shirt and tie behind the driver's seat.

"How much?" He asked in a loud whisper, eyeing up and down the street as if weary of someone seeing him.

"Umm…what?" Gary asked, knowing he had nothing to give that would be worth anything.

The man rolled his eyes. "How much to do it up the ass? Anthony said it's be about fifty buck to blow and about a hundred to do it up the ass, so how much do you want?"

Oh.

Gary's face reddened and he suddenly wished the earth would swallow him whole. This man thought he was a whore. He couldn't imagine why, he certainly wasn't dressed for the part, and he certainly didn't look as seductive as you'd typically think. Still, his thoughts worked fast. He was being offered an entire one-hundred dollars just to let some guy fuck him. A month ago, he would've laughed and walked away, not even humouring the suggestion, but a month ago he wasn't homeless and starving.

"A hundred and twenty if you want to go up, sixty for a suck." He smiled, leaning in against the car.

The man seemed to think for a moment before nodding and gesturing for Gary to get into the back seat of the car. He did, glad to be out of the cold for a bit. The man drove them into an abandoned alleyway and parked the car. He went around and opened Gary's door for him.

"Just bend over the seat." He barked, undoing his belt and zipper.

"Let me see the money first." Gary said, slipping out of the leather jacket. The man nodded, taking out his wallet and showing him the money, one Benjamin and one Jefferson. He tossed it to Gary, who clenched it in his fist. The man seemed to be losing patience as he took it upon himself to pull Gary out of the car and bend him over the back seat, undoing his zipper from behind and yanking his clothes down to his ankles. He blushed and shivered at how cold it was. All too quickly he felt his cheeks spread and his hole poked by something blunt and bulbous. He wasn't even going to finger Gary first.

Gary had to bite his lip from screaming out. Tears poked out of the corners of his eyes as his insides were suddenly and painfully torn apart. There was no care or concern or warmth there, not like there had been with Avocato. Hell, even his previous partners were at least a bit gentle with him. This guy was a completely different experience all together. He was hurried and uncaring, plunging in and out of Gary, making no effort to hit his sweet spot at all.

He almost let out a sob when he felt the man finish in him, a disgusting warmth leaking out of him when he pulled out.

"Thanks." The man muttered, ushering Gary out of his car, tossing Avocato's leather jacket to his feet.

Gary didn't repress the sob that leapt from his throat this time, the man wasn't there to see it, he was too busy driving out of the alleyway. He righted his clothes, cringing at the sensation around his thighs. Still, he had some money, money he could use to buy some half-decent food.

Gary stopped hanging around that part of town, he didn't want to be mistaken for a whore again, even if it meant another hundred dollars in his pocket. What he had was enough to buy a lot of cheap food for little more than a week.

It wasn't until he was down to his last ten dollars that dread started to boil in him again. Would getting fucked again be worth the cash? Would anyone else even want to fuck him? That first time was a complete misunderstanding, he didn't know who Anthony was and why he'd recommend a scrawny blond in his twenties as a good night's fuck but he was grateful, nonetheless. Probably wasn't going to happen a second time. Besides, he had nothing to put out, no sexy clothes he could wear to try and bring in a horny client. He stank, he needed to shave and he was getting way too skinny to be healthy.

He was about to make his way to the park again but something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. He looked down an empty alley, a neon sign glowing on the other end. He couldn't quite make it out, but he suspected. He went closer just to make sure. His suspicion was correct, it was the Cat's Corner, the very same place he met Avocato. The urge to walk up to that door and knock nagged at him, pleaded with him to knock and ask for the Ventrexian. But he didn't, he couldn't face the man, not as he was. At least the last time he'd wandered here he'd been half-presentable. Scrawny, wet and reeking of desperation sure, but presentable. Now he was just a husk, not even half a man, a filthy, unworthy disgusting slob who wasn't even worth someone like Avocato's time of day.

He leaned against the wall across from the door to the bar for what must've been over an hour, debating whether to knock on that door and ask for Avocato. He never managed to convince himself, not before the neon sign was turned off and a noise came from the other side of the door, he bolted out of the alley as soon as the doorknob twitched.

He took refuge behind a dumpster, using the darkness to hide his crouched form. He watched as a series of drunks passed by, swaying like old boats. One by one they went by until finally, he saw him. Avocato was trailing the herd, humming to himself, spinning a bunch of keys on his finger. He didn't seem to be even a little bit tipsy.

It was only by chance that Avocato happened to glance to the side, catching Gary out of the corner of his eye.

"Gary?" He said, his brows furrowed. "What are you- are you okay?"

Gary said nothing, frozen like a deer caught in headlights. He kept his lips shut and looked away.

"Gary?"

He curled into the dumpster, hoping it would swallow him and hide him so he wouldn't bee seen in such a state.

"Hey, look at me." Avocato said, cupping Gary's cheek and forcing his head to turn. "What happened? I thought you might show up again, but it's been a month so I thought you just weren't interested." He chuckled.

Gary looked at him, the sound of his voice making his throat go dry and his heart clench. He was at it again, making Gary feel all sorts of things he didn't want to be feeling. Ever since he'd last heard Avocato's voice he had been playing it over and over again in his head, trying to recapture the way it made him feel. The real thing blew all of his thoughts out of the water.

"Where have you been?" He asked, pulling his hand away.

"Around." Gary answered, looking the Ventrexian in the eyes for the first time. "I've been…around." He paused, his heart begging him to leap into Avocato's arms and ask him to take him back to his place. His brain told him that could never happen; not only was Avocato so far out of his league that Gary would never be able to catch him, he wanted Avocato to keep the meagre impression of Gary he had, the one where he wanted to see him again. If he got to know Gary more that would without a doubt go away.

"Well, the night's still young," Avocato looked at his watch. "-ish. If you want, we can go back to your place for the night? I remember you said it isn't close but I don't mind driving you."

Gary shook his head. He had no place, this was his place, discarded and on the floor with the trash.

"Gary?" Avocato said with a serious tone. He couldn't help but look into the cat's eyes. "You do have a place to go, right?"

Gary looked away, tears in his eyes, ashamed. What would Avocato think of him if he knew the truth? Would he leave Gary to wallow in his misery and filth? Probably, and the thought made Gary's chest heave.

"I'll take that as a no." Avocato sighed, standing.

Gary knew it, there was no way someone like him would be able to interest someone like Avocato on his best days, let alone in the state he was in now. He just wished the ground would swallow him, drown him, crush him. Something to just put an end to this situation.

"Well come on, I don't wanna stand out here forever." Gary looked up, aghast. There Avocato stood, a welcoming smile on his lips and a hand outstretched to Gary.

He couldn't believe it, he refused to believe it! As soon as he grabbed that hand he'd be thrown back down to where he belonged. Even so, he found himself reaching for it, anything to just touch Avocato's soft fur again.

Avocato pulled him up with ease. Wordlessly, they walked to his car. Avocato opened the door for him, treating him like someone far better than he actually was.

"So, what've you been up to since our night together?" Avocato asked, glancing at Gary.

He looked down at his hands, his face flushing at the real answer.

"Stupid question." Avocato said, shaking his head. "Forget I asked."

With an awkward silence between them, they arrived at Avocato's house. Gary remembered the last time he entered that garage. He was drunk and miserable, but he'd had Avocato's lips to distract him from that. He doubted Avocato would want to touch him like that the way he was now.

"How about I run you a bath?" He asked as they walked into the house.

"Sure." He answered. He no-doubt stank, cleaning himself up was the least he could do for Avocato. In the bathroom, Gary stripped as the bath ran, steam filling the room.

"Do you wanna shave too? Something tells me you prefer a clean face." Avocato said, sitting on the edge of the tub. Gary blushed under his gaze, covering his more private parts.

Avocato smirked at him, no doubt finding the gesture funny after what they'd done together on the night they met.

"Yeah, thanks." He said, edging ever closer to Avocato.

The bath was the best thing to happen to Gary in weeks, it washed the dirt and grime away and made him feel like a bit less of a scumbag. Avocato stayed with him, using a sharp razor to scrape away his feeble, scraggly facial hair. He was in danger of falling asleep when Avocato started rubbing his back, he even almost started purring.

Before the water began to cool, Gary felt Avocato's hand trail up his thigh, gently kneading and caressing the flesh, mere centimetres away from his balls. He spread his legs, letting Avocato know that it was okay to go on. Wordlessly, Avocato continued, lightly fondling Gary's balls. Gary bit his lip, clutching onto the edges of the tub to keep himself from thrusting at the hand.

Avocato worked slowly, pinching the base of Gary's hardened length before stroking it with only two fingers. He pinched the bulbous head, rolling the foreskin back. Gary had to repress a moan, his sensitive, pink glans exposed to the elements. It hurt but having Avocato play with him made it so worth it.

Finally, Avocato wrapped his whole fist around Gary's member and stroked, splashing the bathwater. Gary couldn't help but thrust his hips, he'd longed for this kind of attention for so long that he'd forgotten how good it felt. Just being this close to someone felt so euphoric that he almost forgot how he'd messed his life up.

When he came, he moaned, and Avocato took that chance to catch his lips with his own. Gary moved into it, placing his hands on Avocato's shoulders just to keep him there for as long as possible. When they pulled apart, Gary missed it, but for a moment, a brief, wonderful moment, it felt as if nothing could go wrong in the world, that it was only him and Avocato and nothing else mattered.

When they were done, Gary smelled good for the first time in weeks and felt a little better about himself. He also felt as if a little bit of the weight bearing down on him had evaporated. In Avocato's room he dried and dressed in one of the cat's t-shirts.

"We can talk in the morning." Avocato said, following up with a yawn. He pulled back the quilt and got into bed, naked as the day he was born.

"Yeah, of course." Gary muttered, laying down next to him. Avocato wrapped his arms around the other man, and for the first time since the last time he was in that very bed, Gary felt safe, warm and secure.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this far, I really appreciate it. Please tell me what you think of Gary's mindset and Avocato's nature, pr really anything you have to say about it.**

 **Until next time :)**


	3. Cato's House

**Chapter 3: Cato's House**

* * *

 **A big thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed this story in the 7 month gap since chapter 2! It really means a lot to me! Also, I would like to thank Baka-Liprikon for this story's beautiful cover! Please go to his tumblr and like and reblog his amazing art!**

* * *

Gary woke up expecting to be on a cold, hard bench, just as he had for weeks before, but for the first time in a month he woke up warm, he woke up safe and unwilling to move. Those five seconds of blurriness passed, and he remembered; Avocato. He could smell him, his musk, he could feel his soft fur, the rise and fall of his sleeping breaths and his strong arms around Gary's body.

Gary didn't know what time it was, or how long he lay there, slipping in and out of consciousness, enveloped in Avocato's warmth, but by the time he heard an alarm go off it hadn't been long enough. He heard the springs of the bed give out and Avocato took his arms away. Gary blinked his eyes open, rubbing the sleep out of them as they adjusted to the sunlight spilling through the curtains.

"Morning." Avocato said through a yawn. Gary looked at him, the light pouring in from behind him making him look almost angelic.

"M-morning." Gary said, his throat too dry to speak. Avocato glanced at the clock on the wall, blinking a few times as if it were in a foreign language.

"Cato's probably up and about, getting ready for school right about now." He swung his legs around the side of the bed and stretched, his tail standing straight.

"Should I just wait here then?" Gary asked, a light blush dusting his cheeks as Avocato walked about the room in the buff.

"Probably." Avocato answered, pulling a pair of sweats on. "He's smart, so if he saw you he'd probably make an assumption about what was happening between us. Just better to avoid that before _we_ talk about what's happening between us."

"That makes sense." Gary said, laying his head on the pillow again. A spark lit in his chest. Something was happening between him and Avocato.

"Knew you'd understand." Avocato said as he opened the door, giving Gary a coy wink.

He felt his chest explode into a swarm of butterflies. That man would probably be the death of him, and Gary was perfectly okay with that. The fact that Avocato would take him in and give him a bed to sleep in, not once, but twice, meant he could do whatever he wanted with Gary. If it meant he prolonged his return to the streets he'd do whatever Avocato asked of him, anything at all.

About half an hour later, Avocato walked back into the room and shook Gary from his nap.

"You feel like eating?" He asked, going to his drawers and pulling out a pair of elastic boxers and throwing them Gary's way.

"Definitely." Gary answered, getting up and slipping the underwear on. They barely stayed on his hips, but he was grateful to just have something fresh to wear with his oversized shirt.

The table had already been set and had a plate of toast, eggs, bacon and beans ready to be devoured. Gary did so with extreme gusto, unsure if he'd get to eat like that again in the near future.

"So," Avocato said, taking the seat across from Gary with a steaming cup in his hand. "you're homeless, right?"

Gary stopped chewing, forced himself to swallow and looked down at his plate, ashamed that his situation was being addressed so bluntly. But Avocato had the right to know, he's the only one who's been willing to help him at all.

"Yeah, since…since the night we met." He wanted to keep eating, his stomach certainly begged for it, but felt that it'd be bad form to stuff Avocato's food down his throat while trying to explain things to the man.

"Why?" Avocato asked, sipping his drink as if it were a completely casual conversation.

Gary wrapped his arms around himself, sickening memories coming to the front of his mind. He refused to cry, not here, not now.

"No job, no savings, debt. Things like that." He said, barely above a whisper. "Got evicted that night, all my stuff was stolen too."

"Shit." Avocato said, reaching a hand out to the middle of the table. Gary felt compelled to hold it, anything to feel a bit less alone. "What kind of debt? Medical? Student?"

Gary shook his head. The thought of confronting the Brass Snakes again made him want to vomit. "I, I owed it to a gang called…called the Brass Snakes."

"Was it a lot?" Avocato asked, holding Gary's hand tight.

"Four-hundred bucks." Gary answered. "It didn't seem like a lot at the start, but then I kept losing money, and interest kept being charged then I lost my job and then-" His own breathing cut him off. He was breathing in and out so fast it felt as if no air was getting into him at all. Just remembering everything that had happened, every feeling of dread and every sleepless night all snowballed together and crashed into him in that moment, and it was too much.

Avocato got up and pulled Gary into an embrace. "It's okay, Gary, just breathe with me, okay? In, out, in, out, in, out." Gary struggled to get his breathing under control. Every thought and every horrible feeling that thrashed about inside him coagulated into a vicious, gnawing blackness in his stomach and chest that refused let him forget. It bit and chewed at him, tearing his insides apart and making him feel hollow and as if he would have been better off throwing himself in front of a train one of those many nights he slept alone on the cold streets. Even the warmth of Avocato's embrace struggled to fight away this dark, amorphous thing inside him.

"You with me?" Avocato asked after several moments, rubbing circles into Gary's back. Gary nodded, grasping a fistful of Avocato's shirt in a vice-like hold. He waited several more moments to respond, refusing to let the build-up of tears in his eyes fall; he refused to be so pathetic again.

"I understand it's a lot to deal with. It's scary. So much pressure and stress that you don't know what to do with it, and it just seems like it'll never go away and just throw you down forever." Gary looked into his eyes, the purpose of the blackness wallowing in him surmised to a fine point.

"Yeah." Wanting to say more, but the words caught themselves in his throat. Avocato didn't want to hear every little nagging thing that made Gary want to curl up and let time eat him, not when even thinking about them made Gary himself want to throw up.

"Why didn't you come back?" Avocato asked after a pause.

Gary shrugged, knowing why, but unable to say it. Avocato was too good for him, undeserving of being shackled by his life for even a single night. "I just, I just thought that you, that you…"

"Yeah?" Avocato prodded, pulling Gary closer to him.

"I thought that you shouldn't have to deal with me, with all this." He buried his face in Avocato's chest, taking solace in his scent. He didn't deserve it, but he was too weak to pull away from that small indulgence.

"Well, now I'm _really_ glad I brought you home with me." Avocato said, tilting Gary's head up to look at him.

"Why?" Gary asked, genuinely confused. Surely Avocato realised the kind of person he really was after that night, after he undeservedly spent a night in his bed, ate his food the following morning and stole his jacket. It was a miracle Avocato didn't spit on him when he saw him curled up behind that dumpster the night before, mingling with the garbage.

"Because no-one should have to go through this kind of thing alone, it does things to a person, things not many people deserve. If nothing else, I'm glad you could tell me." He leaned down and pressed his lips against Gary's. It wasn't anything carnal or lustful, it was just a kiss, one that let Gary forget for just a moment. Gary pulled away, the weight constantly bearing down on him disappearing for just an instant. He looked at Avocato, ready to cry for a completely different reason than before. Was he really so desperate for friendship, for companionship that a single, unpassionate yet caring kiss was all it took for him to want to stay beside this person for as long as possible?

Yes, yes it was. He would do anything Avocato asked of him, he knew that, even the most degrading and humiliating things. He would do anything if it meant he could stay with him. He didn't need sex, or even monogamy, just being there with him, being allowed to be near him was all he needed. It was more than he deserved but he didn't care, it helped to calm that black think that was eating away at him from the inside.

Gary looked down, and the sudden need to make himself useful washed over him, only, he didn't know many ways he could be useful, not really. Thinking quickly, he placed his hand over Avocato's clothed cock. The Ventrexian looked at him with a quirked eyebrow but didn't stop it from happening.

"I wanna return the favour for last night." Gary said, gently pushing Avocato onto a chair and dropping to his knees between his spread legs. "Is that okay with you?"

Avocato chuckled. "Be my guest."

Gary nodded and tugged at the waistband of Avocato's sweatpants, pulling them down to his knees. His cock was already half-hard. Gary wrapped his hand around it and stroked it until it was at full-mast. He licked his lips, brought them to the bulbous tip and wrapped them around it. Avocato, placed a hand on Gary's head, tangling his fingers in his hair, helping him bob up and down on his member.

Gary started slow, letting the up and down motions do most of the work before using his tongue to trace up and down the veiny shaft. Low purrs jumped from Avocato's mouth as his member slid down Gary's throat, the tight, wet chasm enveloping his cock. When he looked down he almost came at the sight of Gary's nose buried in the thick bush of white fur encompassing the base of his cock.

The human quickened his pace, and every time he swallowed Avocato's member he felt a tight tug on his hair that urged him to go even faster.

When Avocato finished, Gary swallowed all he could. Pulling off for air, Gary could feel a small dribble of cum drip out of the corner of his mouth. Before he could wipe it away, Avocato grabbed his chin and ran his thumb over the white trail. He didn't have time to ask what he was doing before the Ventrexian pushed his thumb between Gary's lips and smeared the semen over his tongue. It was bitter, more bitter than a human's, but he didn't protest, the ravenous look in Avocato's eyes compelling him to just take it.

He didn't just take it, he took hold of the other's wrist and, as if he had his cock in his mouth again, started to suckle and lick the digit. Avocato bit his lip, the sight almost stirring his member to life again, but he knew that if they didn't stop then and there, he'd get nothing done for the day.

After cleaning up, the two went back upstairs and Avocato got ready for work.

"What do you do?" Gary asked, lying on the bed as the Ventrexian brushed the fur on his head.

"I manage Cat's Corner." Avocato answered, spritzing cologne onto his neck. "Hence why I'm there a lot." He buttoned up a dark purple shirt, buckled a belt around his waist and gave himself a once-over in the mirror before deciding he was presentable.

"Now, Cato's probably gonna be home before me, but this morning I told him that I was having a guy from work stay over for a while since his place was being fumigated." Avocato explained, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Think you can remember that?"

"Yeah." Gary answered, crawling towards him. "Though, won't he suspect something? Anything?" He asked, not wanting to be in an awkward situation later on. Avocato shrugged.

"He is smart, so he'll probably have his suspicions, but I wouldn't worry about it." He leaned in and pressed his lips to Gary's cheek. "I'll see you later, at about eight. Probably."

With that Avocato left him alone. All alone in that rather big house. He didn't know what to do with himself. He could watch TV but something felt wrong about using Avocato's things while the man was away, working. He just wandered, not nosing around too much, just getting to know the layout of the place. He found his clothes on a rack in the basement, still damp after coming out of the washer.

He knew he'd need to find a way to get his hands on some newer clothes and fast. He'd been living in those for a month and knew that he'd need to be a bit more decent than that if Avocato was going to host him for any longer.

He put that out of his mind for the time being and decided to clean what messes he could find to fill the time. He started with the kitchen, finding the polishes and cloths under the sink. He wiped down the table, the countertops and said sink, put the pile of dirty dishes in the dishwasher and scrubbed the pans clean of dried bacon fat and other grime.

By the time he was done his hands smelled sweetly of lemon.

Somewhat proud of himself, he decided to continue on, finding the vacuum cleaner in the cupboard under the stairs, going through the living room, hallways, the stairs and upstairs rooms. He stayed out of the kid's room, deciding to respect his privacy.

It wasn't hard work, but it made him sweat and Avocato's admittedly thin shirt clung to his skin. He wiped his brow and decided to take a short break, falling onto the living room couch. He closed his eyes for what he thought was only a moment but he was startled to stand when he heard a door slam. He looked at the nearest clock, one that hung over the fireplace, thinking that Avocato's son would be home but it was too early. He wondered who it was, perhaps an intruder, or maybe a cleaner? All speculations were thrown out the window when he heard Avocato's voice.

"Gary?" He called, echoing through the house.

"I'm in the living room!" He called back, standing and walking towards the garage entrance from which he knew Avocato likely came through. Avocato got to him first though, bumping into him right at the living room entrance.

"You cleaned." Avocato stated, looking down at the shorter man.

Gary couldn't completely make out his expression, so he just nodded. "Yeah." His cheeks dusted a light pink. "I had time to kill and thought I should, you know, make myself useful." He chuckled weakly, looking to the ground. "Is that okay?" He asked, not daring to look up again.

"It's more than okay." Avocato answered, tilting Gary's head up to look at him, beaming at him. "You didn't have to, of course, but hey, I'm not complaining."

Gary smiled, glad to know he had actually been helpful. "So, what are you doing home so early?" He asked, glancing at the clock again. "Thought you wouldn't be back for hours."

"I'm on break." Avocato said, grabbing Gary by the hand and pulling him back onto the couch. "Thought I'd pay my little human a visit so he wouldn't get lonely." He pulled Gary onto his lap and buried his nose in his neck, taking in his musky, sweaty scent.

Gary blushed, feeling the feline's hand trail up his bare thigh, into the leg of the loose boxers and…

"Oh!" He bit his lip when Avocato lightly pinched one of his balls, his member stiffening to half-mast very quickly. "Do you have enough time for…" Gary breathed, barely able to keep still as his neck was bitten and sucked on.

"Oh I have plenty of time for a lot of things." Avocato purred, slipping his hands underneath Gary's thin shirt and sliding it over his head. The human flushed red at being so exposed while the Ventrexian remained completely covered. Part of him must've liked it though, as his own member was sticking through the fly of the borrowed boxers. "How 'bout I bend you over this couch and show you just what I have time for?" Avocato whispered into Gary's ear, sending tremors of anticipation through him.

"I, I'd like that." Gary stuttered in response, the idea of being filled by Avocato again seeming like a long forgotten fantasy. The last time he'd been done was when a stranger mistook him for a whore. Having Avocato fill him with his larger member would feel like a euphoric dream come true after all this time. If he was going to be left sore and unable to walk he'd rather it be by someone who at least made sure he finished too.

Avocato pushed the boxers down Gary's legs, laid him on his back and kneeled between his spread legs. The cat pushed three fingers into the human's mouth, letting them get wet and slick as he undid his zipper and pulled out his member.

He made a long and drawn out job of stretching Gary, fingering his tight hole, listening to his moans and feeling his anxious squirms. He tried to avoid hitting his sweet spot, wanting to tease his little snack for as long as possible. The faces Gary made when he almost struck it were wonderous, frustrated and cock-hardening. He wanted to plough into the smaller man as hard as he wanted, he wanted to go wild and lose all restraint as he barrelled into his tight entrance, bringing both of them closer to climax with every thrust.

Too soon, the daydreaming became too much for Avocato. He pulled his fingers out of Gary, pushed his legs further away and lined the head of his cock up with the human's pink hole.

"Avo-" Gary was cut off when he felt the Ventrexian push into him, filling him more than the fingers ever could. He let lewd and longing moans leap from his throat, reaching his hands out to reach around Avocato's neck, his fingers tangling themselves in his fur.

Farther and farther Avocato went, not stopping until his clothed hips met Gary's bare rear-end.

"You, you good?" He asked, looking down, directly into the human's eyes. His flushed cheeks, laboured breathing and heaving chest told Avocato everything he wanted to know.

"Move!" Gary demanded, not caring that it hurt to have Avocato enter him so deep, he only wanted to keep this filled feeling, he wanted to be rammed and used until he couldn't move, he wanted to feel Avocato's jizz leak down his thighs when he pulled out, he wanted to be left unable to walk, to be left weak and helpless and bedridden for days!

"My pleasure!" Avocato purred through grit teeth, his clawed hands keeping a tight hold on Gary's hips as he pulled out. He left only the tip in before pushing in again, slowly at first before quickening his speed. He wrapped a fist around his partner's leaking cock, coaxing precum to drip out before clutching it so tight he made the man attached to it gasp and writhe under him.

"Avo!" Gary moaned, his hips bucking, trying to throw himself back onto the member splitting him near in half. "Avo" became Gary's mantra for the following minutes, uttering the shout every time he felt the man's cock strike his sweet spot. That, along with Avocato's furious grip on his own member, left him perpetually on the precipice of release, only to be denied his finish at the last second.

"Avo, please!" He shouted, his every cell trembling, his grasp on Avocato's fur limp, his insides screaming for the satisfaction it was being denied!

"You wanna cum?" Avocato asked, leaning forward so close that his forehead touched Gary's. The human nodded desperately, wanting more than anything to be allowed to finish. "Fine." Avocato grinned, releasing his grip on Gary's member. He then grabbed both of his hips, raised them higher into the air and started to thrust down, hard and fast, into him. Gary's fingers curled around the bases of Avocato's ears, pulling him in closer as he felt his climax speed towards him!

A wave of pleasure shattered through Gary's body, starting from his sweet spot, pounded as it was, and reverberating to the tips of his fingers and the ends of his hairs. His stomach and chest were covered in white, his cock still twitching as Avocato grabbed it and milked every last drop out. Said cat continued to pound into Gary, gasping and groaning as he felt his own climax overwhelm him. Avocato shot his cum deep into Gary, humping and thrusting every last drop out until he collapsed onto the man under him, taking deep, ragged breaths.

"You, you good?" Avocato asked, raising his head to look Gary in the eye.

"Oh yeah." Gary sighed, feeling Avocato's warm, sticky seed spread inside him as the cat pulled out. He let his hands fall from Avocato's head, letting them rest on the cushions under him. "Not sure I can walk though, my legs feel like jelly." He chuckled.

"Ha! That's what they all say." Avocato bragged, sitting properly and pulling the still naked Gary onto his lap. "Damn, how deep did I go? Nothing's leaking out." He observed, thinking he'd have to wash a stain out of the couch.

"Pretty deep." Gary answered, laying his head in the crook of Avocato's neck. "I can still feel it in there, it'll come out in its own time."

"Guess there wasn't as much, seeing as you sucked most of it out this morning." The Ventrexian said, wrapping his tail around his human's thighs.

"Yeah, probably." Gary yawned. "How long 'til you have to go."

Avocato looked at his watch. "Not for another half hour." He answered. "Why? Wanna go for another round?"

"Okay, give me like, ten minutes and I'll be there, gotta let the batteries recharge." As he said this he shifted positions so that he was straddling Avocato's lap and had his arms wrapped loosely around his neck. "You'll just have to settle for this, for now." He leaned in and caught the other man's lips with his own, letting their tongues play as he grinded his ass against Avocato's groin.

Avocato was nearly an hour late getting back to work, by which time he was sure his testicles had been emptied and his knees wobbled. Gary, meanwhile, was left unmoving on their bed, naked with cum leaking out of him, his legs not functional and his insides quivering.

He didn't know if this is what he was to expect day in and day out in the Cato household, but he could get used to it very quickly. That thought brought a genuine smile to his lips, and for the first time in a _long_ time, Gary felt like the weight of all of his mistakes weren't eating away at him, and when they tried to, he thought of Avocato, and everything seemed like it would be okay, well and truly okay.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, I hope it was worth the wait!**

 **Please let me know if you expect smut in each chapter for this story or if you're okay with it becoming more sparse as time goes on.** **Also, I'm torn on whether or not chapter 4 should delve more into Avocato's POV and explain his thought processes since meeting Gary, or if I should continue things with Gary and have him meet Little Cato? Either way, whichever one isn't chapter 4 will be chapter 5.**


End file.
